Earning the Wolf Morpher
by AzurePlatina
Summary: Jungle Fury. RJ had the Wolf Morpher all along. Was there a reason why he was not using it? When RJ turns into the wolf in episode 16, what is going through his head? Only one way to find out.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury. If I did, damn, I would be rich. And Casey would be less whiney. Anyway, on with the story.

**Author's Notes: **Just a quick one shot. I finally thought up an explanation why RJ didn't use the Wolf Morpher for half the season. Hoped you enjoyed. Feedback is always appreciated.

**Earning the Wolf Morpher**

"Lil, stay with RJ. Theo and I--"

"I'll stay with him. It looks like you need all the help you can get."

"Alright, let's go."

I can't believe this is happening to me. I don't want them to worry about me. I should be able to handle this on my own. I feel so helpless, something I haven't felt since years back when I felt my father's oppression against my own style.

I slowly reach towards a glass of water beside my chair. I feel my hand shaking from jitters. I feel like a wolf is crawling up behind me, ready to pounce on me unexpectedly. Surely, I can get myself a glass of water, though.

Yet a few moments after I pick it up, I can't hold onto it. It drops to the ground and the water spills all over my mat. I sigh in grief.

"Oh, I'll get some more."

Fran picks up the glass and runs off to get me some more.

I bury my head in my chest. I have never felt more lonely or helpless.

I can't believe this is happening to me. I would be willing to bet if it was any of the other Rangers, I would take them on some training course to harmonise with their spirit.

Yet, this shouldn't be happening to me. I mean, I tried to leave and get some space, but I just ended back here.

I created my Morpher around the same time I did the Solar Morphers. I decided I would not have the Morpher or use it until I accomplished one thing a Master should have done before they become a Master: harmonise with their animal spirit. The wolf is aggressive and while the style is majestic, it is often difficult to harmonise with the wolf. Once I conquered the wolf, I would have become a true Master in my eyes. I refused to have the Morpher until I became my own Master.

I thought I did this before the Rangers got here. I mean, I guess Dai Shi triggered it, but I should not be going through this. I should have more control than this and my life could be on the line because of my foolishness.

The pain is unbearable. I stand up out of my chair and struggle a few steps forward. I collapse again on the ground. My hand slowly morphs into a claw.

_Oh no . . ._

_

* * *

_

I hear echo. Lunch it is.

_No, I refuse to act like this._

"Hey RJ, maybe I could make you a pizza, cause you know how you always say the best thing--"

Girl stops dead. She about to become lunch. Mmm . . .

_No, I won't. I can't. I am better than this._

Girl catches on. Drops glass and smashes.

"I'm not afraid of you RJ."

Girl so afraid she trips. Ha.

"Y-y-you're the kindest person I know. You took me in. You gave me a job. You and the Rangers, you're my family. You wouldn't hurt a fly. You won't hurt me."

Girl underestimates me. I leap down for prey.

_No. If I can restrain myself, I can master my animal spirit._

Growl intimidating. Reach hand up to pin arms down.

_No, I will not let you harm Fran. Go back to within me._

Strong force holding me back. Gah, not you, human.

_Yes, it is I. I can control you and master you._

Me try so hard to break free from control. Me stronger than human.

_No, I am. I am better than this. I can conquer my own darkness._

Girl's hand touches mine. Feel myself fading.

* * *

Woah, that was intense.

I look down at Fran. Fear is slowly disappearing and soon a smile appears on her face. I lift my hand away from hers and look down. I lift myself up and pull her up with me.

"It's gone . . . I'm back," I say in amazement to myself. I know I could not have done it without Fran, though. She helped remind me of my humanity.

"Thank you," I say. I hug her and she laughs a little. She then pulls me away and gives me a knowing smile. Uh-oh, looks like I need to learn my lesson.

"Maybe next time you have a problem, you will run to your friends rather than away from them," she says to me.

Wow, she's good at this wisdom stuff. "Now who's the Master?"

She smiles at me. Then, I remember the Rangers are facing a Monster.

"Speaking of friends, I have some I should run to right now."

I begin to bound up the steps, but I feel like some inkling is holding me back.

I leap down the stairs back to the dojo and over the cupboard that is hiding my Wolf Morpher. I pop the locks and hold the chest that the Morpher resides in.

. . . I deserve this. I have conquered my darkness, with help from Fran. I now consider myself a Master worthy of the Wolf Morpher.

"What is that?"

I turn to Fran. "Oh, this? I have now earned the right to wield the true power of the wolf."

With that, I take off to help my friends having earned my Wolf Morpher.


End file.
